<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Laid Plans by ThisIsLitaE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131434">The Best Laid Plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE'>ThisIsLitaE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Barisi - Freeform, Flowers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Plans, Romantic Fluff, Surprises, Sweet, Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding ensues when the wrong flowers are delivered to Dominick's office. But Rafael finds a way to work the twist of fate in his favour.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Barisi Valentine’s Cliché Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Laid Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Thanks for the flowers. You know the eighth floor will be ribbing me for months! </em>
</p>
<p>Rafael smiled at the text from his boyfriend. His plan to give Dominick a romantic Valentine’s evening was off to a smooth start, beginning with the flower delivery. He walked up the street towards 1 Hogan Place for phase two. Instead of meeting at the restaurant, Rafael had decided to surprise Dominick at the office.</p>
<p>For the first time in years, he found himself excited about Valentine’s Day. While still not a fan of the commercialism and clichés, Rafael couldn’t resist spoiling Dominick. As far as he was concerned, after a day of dealing with criminal cases, they both deserved a night of romance.</p>
<p>The moment he stepped into his old office building, his phone began to ring. It was a Facetime request from Dominick. Tempted as he was to answer it, Rafael declined the call. The real thing would be in front of him in two minutes.</p>
<p>Once he was on the elevator, the chime of his ring tone sounded again. Rafael could understand Dominick’s eagerness to reach him. It was the reason he didn’t want to wait at the restaurant in the first place. Upon reaching the eighth floor, he made a beeline for Dominick’s office and entered the open door.</p>
<p>“I should send you flowers more often if it gets your attention like this,” Rafael quipped, holding up his phone with a smirk. He shut the door behind him to get some privacy.</p>
<p>Dominick looked up to meet Rafael’s eyes. The sight of his boyfriend’s delighted face filled Rafael with warmth. Though Dominick had spent a long day in court, he was radiating positive energy. Within seconds, Rafael was enveloped in Dominick’s arms. He barely had time to return the embrace before a pair of lips were on his.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you did this. You really know how to surprise a guy.” Dominick was practically gushing once their kiss broke. “Of course the answer is yes!”</p>
<p>Rafael loved seeing Dominick so ecstatic about his flower delivery. Though he was confused by Dominick’s final comment. It was then that he caught sight of the flowers in question.</p>
<p>“Wait, why is everything pink?” Rafael asked, walking over to closer inspect the bouquet on Dominick’s desk. “I ordered red gerbera daisies, wrapped tastefully I might add.”</p>
<p>Instead of his order, a bunch of pink carnations had been delivered. The flowers were gathered together in pink tissue paper, held with a pink ribbon. Rafael was almost insulted that Dominick believed such a tacky display was from him.</p>
<p>“Then I guess the card isn’t yours either,” Dominick said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.</p>
<p>Rafael had a hunch about what was written on the card. He picked it up and, sure enough, a four word proposal was written. Turning to Dominick, he found that his boyfriend’s face had fallen slightly. Rafael felt a surge of anger at the mix up and intended to call the flower delivery service. But his first priority was smoothing things over with Dominick.</p>
<p>“If I was going to propose, I wouldn’t do it on a card. You deserve better than that,” Rafael explained, rubbing his hand up and down Dominick’s arm. “When it happens, I want to look you right in the eyes and savour every second.”</p>
<p>“You can’t blame me for getting excited.” Dominick’s gaze flickered down and he sniffed out a laugh. “I love you, Rafael.”</p>
<p>Rafael tipped up Dominick’s chin, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “I love you, too.”</p>
<p>“And I do like the flowers. They may be very pink but it was nice to get them after the day I’ve had,” Dominick replied in an effort to brush off the incident. He turned to grab his coat. “Now, I could use some good food.”</p>
<p>Rafael watched Dominick gingerly place the carnations in his briefcase. On their way out of the office, the card was thrown in the trash. Even though it wasn’t his fault, Rafael still felt a twinge of guilt over the situation. The slight pout of Dominick’s lips gave away that he was still upset. Rafael hoped that he could salvage the evening with the rest of his plan.</p>
<p>“We’re going to Matteo’s Restaurant, right?” Dominick whipped out his phone as they entered the elevator.</p>
<p>The journey down to the ground floor was filled with tension. Rafael tried to catch his boyfriend’s eye, but Dominick busied himself with ordering an Uber. It was hard to think of something to say that wouldn’t sound dismissive. He took Dominick’s elbow, providing a gentle squeeze.</p>
<p>“Should be here in about seven minutes,” Dominick advised once the cool night air hit their cheeks. Even after putting his phone away, he couldn’t quite look at Rafael.</p>
<p>Rafael refused to spend even seven more seconds in awkward silence. “Well, since we have time. You’re disappointed that the proposal wasn’t from me, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Dominick’s shoulders slumped. A sigh escaped him as he faced Rafael. “Listen, if you’re not ready for marriage, Rafael, it’s fine. I just got caught up in the moment.”</p>
<p>“Imagine what it’s like for the guy who thought proposing that way was a good idea,” Rafael joked in attempt to lighten things up further. “Now they’re wondering why someone else thinks their partner has the sexiest smile in the world.”</p>
<p>The comment coaxed a chuckle from Dominick, who leaned in to press his forehead to Rafael’s. “You really think I have the sexiest smile in the world?”</p>
<p>“Among other things,” Rafael answered flirtatiously.</p>
<p>“I should have known you wouldn’t propose that way. Maybe that’s a sign we should date a little longer before exchanging rings.” Dominick cupped Rafael’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb. “What matters is that you’re my Valentine.”</p>
<p>Rafael gave a playful eye roll before planting a soft kiss to Dominick’s lips. He could see that his boyfriend had cheered up slightly, but the disappointment wasn’t completely shaken. It irritated him that his plan to give Dominick a perfect Valentine’s evening had gone astray.</p>
<p>Then Rafael glanced back at 1 Hogan Place, with his old office and Dominick’s current one. He thought about their time together in the building and how their relationship had grown over the years. While not a romantic seafood restaurant, it was the place where they had fallen in love. With the solution clear in his mind, Rafael decided to divert from his plan once more.</p>
<p>“Given that that law brought us together, it seems appropriate that I do this here.”  </p>
<p>Rafael reached into his coat pocket. His heart sped up as he mentally went over what to say. When the black ring box was revealed, Dominick dropped his briefcase. The handsome face broke out in the grin that captivated Rafael so much.</p>
<p>“I love you, Dominick. More than I ever thought I could love a person,” Rafael said, his voice quivering slightly. He took Dominick’s left hand in his own. “For years, I got used to going it alone. Then you came along, insisting that I help you. Now, I can’t imagine a life without you in it.”</p>
<p>Rafael opened the box, revealing a shiny trillion cut diamond on a white gold band. Before he could properly propose, an ecstatic Dominick took the ring and slipped it on his finger. Both men’s eyes welled up with emotion and they couldn’t help but laugh.</p>
<p>“You’re supposed to wait until I’ve asked you first.” Rafael grabbed Dominick’s hand again, admiring how the ring looked on his fiancé. “Dominick Carisi, will you marry me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course! Just get over here.”</p>
<p>Rafael was immediately pulled into a passionate kiss. He could feel the gentle buzz of giggles against his lips. Wrapping his arms around Dominick’s waist, he pulled his fiancé as close as possible. While deep in the kiss, Rafael dreamed of their future together. Even when things didn’t go to plan, he promised to do whatever it took for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>“You know, I’m going to remember this every time I come into the office,” Dominick told him the second their lips parted.</p>
<p>“Then I’m glad I didn’t do this over dinner,” Rafael replied, nuzzling at Dominick’s face.</p>
<p>“I love you so much.” Dominick gave Rafael’s body a warm squeeze. “We are going to have an amazing life together, I’ll make sure of it.”</p>
<p>Though reluctant to leave Dominick’s arms, Rafael nodded towards the Uber that had pulled up to the curb. “Let’s save it for our vows, before the restaurant gives away our table.”</p>
<p>“But, first,” Dominick ordered as he pulled out his smart phone. His face turned sheepish when he held it up for a selfie. “I know… but I want a picture of this moment forever. And I know you do, too.”</p>
<p>Rafael couldn’t even roll his eyes at the gesture, he was too happy. He snuggled up close to Dominick, checking their reflections on the phone screen. It always amazed him at how perfect they looked together. Once the hand on Rafael’s shoulder was angled to show off the engagement ring, Dominick took the picture. Rafael knew it would be his fiancé’s lock screen photo within minutes.</p>
<p>Opening the Uber door, Rafael gestured for the man he loved to enter. He gazed at Dominick picking up his briefcase, carrying the pink carnations that set everything in motion. Considering the expression on his fiancé’s face, Rafael decided that he would let the flower delivery service off the hook just this once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Barisi Valentine's Cliché Challenge: "Why is everything pink?" <br/>Have a few ideas for this one already, writing them out on the other hand...<br/>Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>